


Make Believe

by LifeinConfusion



Series: Kihyungwon Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Chae Hyungwon, Kid Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Short & Sweet, Super innocent, silly kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeinConfusion/pseuds/LifeinConfusion
Summary: Class is in session! Kihyun may be a little confused but he will be the best teacher for his best friend!(just a fluff little fic)





	Make Believe

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kihyungwon bingo  
> prompt: Kids

In a small playroom in a small apartment two young boys were deeply engaged in a game of make believe. 

“Alright! Class is in session!” the older of the two proclaimed proudly standing behind a upturned basket meant to be a desk. The younger boy sat cross legged in front of the makeshift desk staring up at the boy behind it with admiration. “Alright Hyungwon! I am your teacher so you need to respect me!” The boy informed using his finger to add emphasis, “Remember to raise your hand if you want to talk!” he added. Hyungwon nodded his head and thought for a moment before he raised his hand before he started to talk.

“But Kihyun…..what are you going to teach me? Why are we playing this game?” Hyungwon wondered tilting his head.

Kihyun crossed his arm and pouted “because, it’s my turn to pick what we play today and i want to play class.” he replied firmly Hyungwon frowned before he shrugged 

“Okay, if it will make you happy.” he said straightening up and putting on a serious and focused face. This made a grin grow on Kihyun’s face and he nodded

“Yes alright now back to work! Today we are gonna be learning about the birds and the bees!” he said with nod. A moment after he finished a hand shot up “Yes Hyungwon?” Kihyun acknowledged him. 

“Why are we learning about birds and bees?” he asked. “I already know what birds and bees are” he added. Kihyun shrugged 

“I don’t know i just heard some older kids talking about how their parents were teaching them about the birds and the bees so i decided to teach you, because this seems like an important t-topic” Kihyun finished the explanation before he moved and went to his stuffed animals and pulled out all his birds and bees toys and brought them over and dumped them on to the basket. “Alright so, this one is a blue bird….it’s a bird that is blue” he said lifting one of the toys up before he passed it over for Hyungwon to look at. “This is a bee….they make honey and honey tastes good so i like them.” he continued to pick up each stuffed toy and say some obvious fact about it before passing it over to Hyungwon who would look it over in interest before setting it down. Once Kihyun had gone through all the toys he frowned “that’s all i have…...what do you wanna do now?” he asked Hyungwon as he moved and sat next to him.

Hyungwon tilted his head “well…” he looking up and thought for a moment before he remembered something he had wanted to do. “I want to give you something actually...my mom gives one to my dad everyday….she says it’s because she loves him. And well i love you, Kihyun...so could i give it to you?” he asked fiddling his hands together and looked at Kihyun waiting for his answer. Kihyun thought for a moment before he nodded.

“Okay. if it’s something you give when you love someone and you love me, you can give it to me.” Kihyun agreed and looked at Hyungwon waiting. Hyungwon scooted closer to Kihyun and smiled before he put his hands on Kihyun’s shoulders and leaned over and pushed his lips against Kihyuns before he pulled back. Kihyun’s face scrunched up a little as he thought and lifted a hand up to touch his lips.

“That was weird, but since it was a gift thank you.” He spoke politely accepting the gift well like his mother taught him. “I think I've seen my mom and dad do that to, i think it’s called a kiss….” he looked at Hyungwon’s face. “My mother taught me that i should always give a gift after receiving one and since i also love you.” he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hyungwon’s once more. Hyungwon smiled happily before he jumped up and grabbed Kihyun's hand 

“come on! Let’s play spies now!” he said and Kihyun nodded in agreement and they continued on playing make believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic! i hope you liked it if you did please leave some kudos and a comment!


End file.
